Spend the Festival
by AliceLim
Summary: Cerita di balik Luc dan Viki berpacaran dalam Fic. "Valentine Rush" Suikoden 2 masih menjadi slice of life
1. Chapter 1

Spend the festival

Disclaimer : Don't own anything

Ini adalah cerita lanjutan dari "Thank You For This Summer" bagaimana Luc dan Viki bisa berpacaran pada "Valentine Rush", di posting dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Atas request dari : Fuyuri Shimizu

Daun kemerahan berjatuhan, angin dingin mulai berhembus, orang-orang sudah mulai memakai pakaian musim dingin mereka. Selain itu, banyak acara dan festival yang akan diadakan. Ya, inilah musim gugur.

Ditengah-tengah suasana musim gugur ini, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid SMA Dunan tidak kembali ke asrama, tetapi sedang merundingkan apa yang akan mereka bawakan atau buka dalam festival sekolah yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi. Dikelas 1-1, dengan wali kelas mereka Shu yang membantu murid-muridnya dalam memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di festival sekolah.

"Baiklah, festival sekolah akan di adakan sebentar lagi dan kita sudah diharuskan untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan secepatnya agar tidak kerepotan." Shu menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, ada saran untuk festival nanti?" Tanya Shu, semua murid di kelas kasak-kusuk bertanya-tanya satu sama lain, kecuali Luc yang hanya duduk memandang luar jendela.

"Sensei, aku ada usul!" Kasumi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan Kasumi." Shu mempersilahkan Kasumi untuk mengeluarkan idenya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kedai teh, semuanya akan menggunakan kimono dan kita menyajikan teh hijau dan makanan ringan lainnya seperti kue daifuku dan semacamnya." Usul Kasumi, Shu terlihat tertarik dengan ide itu, sebagian murid terlihat setuju dengan ide tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus, apa ada usul lagi?" Shu bertanya kepada murid-muridnya, mereka semua akhirnya terlihat setuju pada ide Kasumi itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada ide lagi, baiklah untuk festival sekolah nanti kita akan membuka kedai teh, sepakat?" tanya Shu.

"Sepakaat!" Jawab semuanya dengan semangat dan gembira

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua berdiskusi dan berbagi tugas untuk mempersiapkannya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shu meninggalkan kelas. Semuanya langsung berdiskusi dan membagi tugas, para siswi sepertinya terlihat gembira karena mereka akan menggunakan kimono.

"Hei Jo, kau akan mempersiapkan kameramu untuk festival nanti ya?" Tanya Riou kepada Jowy yang sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya.

"Sudah tentu, aku akan mengabadikan momen berharga ini agar aku selalu bisa mengenangnya." Jelas Jowy

"Tapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah..." Riou sedikit memancing Jowy.

"Untuk mengambil gambar anak-anak perempuan dan menjualnya." Jelas Jowy. Jillia mendengar pengakuan Jowy itu, ia pun langsung menarik telinga Jowy.

"Jangan nakal ya, di festival nanti kita semua akan sibuk, kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengeluarkan kameramu itu." Ucap Jillia. Jowy agak meringis kesakitan dan memegangi telinganya yang di tarik Jilia.

"Iya,iya ampun lepaskan tanganmu dong." Jowy memohon ampun kepada Jillia.

Setelah 20 menit lamanya untuk membagi pekerjaan dalam rangka mempersiapkan festival, ternyata ada 1 hal yang masih kurang.

"Hei, siapa yang akan mengerjakan dekorasi akhir? Kami semua sudah mendapat bagian pekerjaan." Tanya Sasuke kepada Riou. Riou adalah ketua kelas di kelas 1-1.

"Err, apa tidak ada yang masih menganggur? Padahal sudah di bagi sesuai dengan jumlah siswa yang ada di kelas." Riou berpikir, sepertinya ia agak melupakan satu orang. Ketika Riou sedang berpikir, Jowy menghampiri Luc yang dari tadi hanya menatap jendela.

"Hei Luc." Panggil Jowy. Luc hanya menoleh sedikit.

"Sepertinya kau dari tadi hanya menatap jendela dan tidak berdiskusi." Ucap Jowy. Luc hanya diam melihat Jowy dan akhirnya Riou baru sadar kalau Luc belum mendapat bagian pekerjaan. Riou pun menghampiri dirinya.

"Luc, kau sendiri yang belum mendapat bagian kerja kan? Tolong kerjakan dekorasi akhir untuk kedai kita." Riou meminta Luc untuk mengerjakan dekorasi akhir, Luc mengangkat alis matanya.

"Memangnya aku harus mengerjakannya?" Tanya Luc dengan nada yang agak mengesalkan. Mendengar itu, Jowy mulai kesal. Tetapi Riou menenangkannya.

"Aku mohon, ini demi kelas kita Luc." Riou memohon kepada Luc. Walau Luc di kenal dingin,ketus dan terkadang tidak punya perasaan, ia tidak bisa menolak kalau ada orang sudah memohon seperti itu kepadanya.

"Ya sudah, aku kerjakan." Ucap Luc, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jowy sudah kesal melihat perlakuan Luc kepada sahabatnya itu. Riou menghela nafas lega karena Luc mau berpartisipasi.

U-U-U-U-U

Luc berjalan menuju kafetaria sebelum kembali ke asrama laki-laki. Sesampainya ia di kafetaria, di sana ada Viki dan Meg yang sedang minum teh sambil berbincang-bincang. Viki melihat Luc yang baru saja masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di meja tepat di sebelah mereka berdua. Viki menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya menjadi merah, ia teringat apa yang Luc katakan kepadanya musim panas yang lalu.

Meg terheran-heran melihat tingkah Viki yang mulai aneh, iapun langsung bertanya kepada Viki.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Tanya Meg, tetapi nampaknya Viki tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Meg, ia terus memainkan jarinya di meja. Meg agak kesal karena tidak di dengarkan, ia pun berteriak ke Viki.

"HEII! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?!" Meg berteriak agak keras, Viki pun tersadar dan kaget. Karena kaget, Viki menumpahkan teh yang ada di mejanya, Viki menjadi agak panik. Meg yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Leona-San, kau punya kain lap? Viki menumpahkan tehnya." Meg memanggil Leona yang menjaga kafetaria, Leona pun menuju ke meja Meg dan Viki dan ia membersihkan teh yang tumpah tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Leona-San." Viki merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya, Leona hanya tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah Viki tadi. Viki melirik Luc yang sedang menikmati makanan ringannya , walau hanya lirikan kecil, Luc bisa merasakan kalau seseorang sedang melihatnya. Luc pun menoleh dan menatap Viki. Viki menjadi salah tingkah lagi, Meg semakin bingung atas apa yang terjadi dengan Viki, Leona tertawa kecil.

Luc telah menghabiskan makanan ringannya, ia pun segera membayar makanan yang ia makan dan meninggalkan kafetaria. Ketika Luc sudah pergi, Viki menjadi tenang dan sepertinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Viki sekarang.

"Hey, kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu kalau bertemu dengan Luc?" Meg bertanya lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Meg itu, Viki kembali menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eh.. A-aduh, K-kau ini bertanya apa sih?" Viki menutup wajahnya, ia tak ingin Meg melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Sepertinya memang sudah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Luc, kalau boleh aku tebak itu terjadi ketika musim panas kemarin." Tebakan Meg tepat, Viki semakin salah tingkah. Meg semakin tertarik dengan hubungan Viki dan Luc itu.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ceritakan padaku dong." Meg terlihat antusias ketika menanyakan hal ini kepada Viki, semakin salah tingkah.

"A-aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, aku malu." Viki tetap wajahnya, Meg mengangguk-angguk menunjukkan kalau dia mengerti.

"Ya sudah, tapi kau ceritakan nanti ya." Ucap Meg, Viki mengangguk. Merekapun membayar tehnya dan meninggalkan kafetaria.

U-U-U-U-U

Malampun tiba, dikamar asramanya Luc sedang mengerjakan dekorasi akhir sesuai dengan ilustrasi yang Kasumi berikan tadi ketika ia keluar dari kafetaria. Ketika ia sedang membuat dekorasi itu, teman sekamarnya Kinnison masuk sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Hey, kau sudah mulai mengerjakan dekorasi untuk festival nanti ya?" Tanya Kinnison kepada Luc.

"Begitulah, apa kelasmu sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan di festival sekolah nanti?" Tanya Luc lagi sambil tetap mengerjakan dekorasinya.

"Masih belum, kami akan melakukan voting ulang besok." Jawab Luc sambil mengambil novel yang ia akan lanjutkan. Luc hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Hey..." Luc memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kinnison.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kinnison kembali membaca novelnya. Luc padahal ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Viki di kelas.

Sementara itu Viki pergi ke onsen, ia pergi bersama Karen. Di sana mereka kebetulan bertemu Meg, merekapun masuk onsen bersama-sama. Di pemandian wanita, Meg langsung menuju ke Viki.

"Hey Viki, ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Luc di musim panas kemarin dong." Meg meminta Viki. Karen yang mendengar itu langsung ikut berantusias.

"Iya, waktu pesta kembang api kau malah menghilang meninggalkan aku, Nanami dan Kasumi. Apa kau mencari Luc?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang menggoda-goda Viki. Wajah Viki mulai merah dan panas, di tambah panas lagi karena berendam di onsen.

"Ya-ya sudah aku ceritakan." Viki pun menceritakan kejadian musim panas kemarin, dan ia menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Luc kepadanya setelah pesta kembang api berakhir.

"Luc berkata begitu kepadamu?!" Tanya mereka secara bersamaan, Viki hanya mengangguk. Karen tersipu-sipu mendengar apa yang di ceritakan Viki barusan, Meg tidak percaya, jelas saja karena Luc yang di kenal berhati seperti es berkata begitu kepada Viki.

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin." Ucap Meg, Viki mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, tadi saja ketika dia berada di kafetaria. Ia terlihat tidak begitu peduli terhadapmu." Jelas Meg. Mendengar itu Viki menunduk sedih. Karen menyikut lengan Meg, ia sepertinya tersadar kalau ia agak menyakiti perasaan Viki.

"Tapi, kau buktikan saja. Di festival sekolah nanti, kalau ia senang denganmu berarti ucapannya benar." Saran Karen. Viki mengangkat kepalanya dan berpikir kalau itu ide yang bagus juga.

"Baiklah akan ku coba. Semoga saja ucapannya di musim panas kemarin benar." Viki tersenyum kembali, Meg menghela nafas lega.

**Author : Chapter I done**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer : Like I said before, Don't own anything.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu, banyak kelas yang sedang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk festival sekolah. Kelas 1-1 sedang menata dekorasi awal untuk kedai teh mereka. Kasumi membagikan celemek tanda kedai teh mereka yang mempunyai ciri khas sendiri. Jowy yang membantu mengerjakan dekorasi awal kelas itu berwajah bete. Melihat itu Sasuke menggoda Jowy.

"Mana kameramu Jo? Biasanya kalau melihat hal ini kau selalu siap dengan kameramu." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, Jowy semakin bete

"Kameraku di sita oleh Jillia," Wajah Jowy sudah menunjukkan kalau ia sedang dalam bete yang parah, Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya. Jowy tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mengerjainya.

"Hey, coba kau ambil kameraku dari Jillia." Jowy menyuruh Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi agak kesal.

"Memangnya aku mau di suruh-suruh olehmu?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat memotret Kasumi dan memberikan mu gambarnya 1 set secara gratis." Jowy memancing Sasuke, Sasuke langsung tercengang. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Jillia, Jowy malah menertawakannya.

Dekorasi awal telah selesai dibuat, sekarang hanya perlu membuang sampah sisa-sisa dekorasi tadi. Jadwal piket hari ini adalah Luc dan Jowy. Luc membawa plastik yang berisi sampah ke tempat pembuangan sampah, sementara Jowy membersihkan kelas.

Ketika Luc pergi membuang sampah, Ia melewati kelas Viki. Ternyata Viki juga dapat tugas piket dan akan membuang sampah.

"Aduh berat sekali, aku taruh di sini dulu deh. Aku mengambil sampah lainnya juga." Sampah yang dibawa Viki baginya terlalu berat, ia hanya membawanya kedepan kelas lalu mengambil sampah yang lain di kelas. Melihat plastik yang berisi sampah yang baru saja Viki taruh di depan kelasnya, Luc mengambil sampah itu dan membawanya ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Begitu Viki kembali ke depan kelas, ia heran melihat sampah yang barusan ia taruh hilang. Setelah ia melihat-lihat sekeliling, dilihatnya Luc yang belum jauh dari kelasnya sedang membawa sampah yang baru saja di taruhnya.

"Dasar curang." Wajah Viki menjadi merah kembali.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Waktu pun berlalu, festival sekolah akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Kelas 1-1 sudah menyelesaikan segalanya. Dekorasi akhir sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu, Luc memang cepat kalau mengerjakan sesuatu, dan hasilnya pun bagus.

"Aku senang kalau kalian bisa menyelesaikan segalanya secepat ini, sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu festival sekolah di mula saja." Shu merasa bangga dengan kerja murid-murid bimbingannya itu, seluruh murid kelas 1-1 meneriakkan rasa senang mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat sekarang, aku akan meminta penjaga sekolah mengunci ruangan kelas." Shu mengizinkan murid-muridnya meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh murid kelas 1-1 pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju asrama.

Ketika berjalan meninggalkan kelas, Luc melihat Viki yang sedang menggantung hiasan di atas pintu.

"Ukh.. Sedikit lagi sampai." Viki berusaha menempel hiasan tersebut, tetapi karena tubuhnya yang mungil itu ia mengalami kesulitan. Kursi yang di pakai Viki untuk membantunya menaruh hiasan tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya Viki di buat jatuh olehnya.

"Ehh? Huaaa!" Viki terjatuh dari kursinya, melihat itu Luc langsung berlari kearah Viki.

"Brukkk!." Viki pun terjatuh dari kursinya, semua murid kelas 1-3 menghampiri Viki.

"Viki kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aida, Viki hanya terheran-heran. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit atau apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Aida." Viki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kebingungan, kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Waaaa! Ada orang di bawahmu Viki!" seorang murid menunjuk seseorang yang berada di bawah Viki dan yang menyelamatkannya. Begitu Viki melihat kebawahnya, ternyata itu adalah Luc.

"Lu-Luc!" Betapa kagetnya Viki ketika melihat Luc yang berada di bawahnya. Luc berusaha bangun, ia memegangi kepalanya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa kan Luc?" Viki bertanya keadaan Luc, ia tidak menyangka kalau yang melindunginya itu Luc.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Luc berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Viki itu, ia memegangi lengan kanannya agar tidak ketahuan kalau lengannya itu sakit. Namun Viki sepertinya menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang sakit pada Luc.

"Aku tidak yakin, ayo kita ke ." Ucap Viki sambil memegang lengan Luc yang sakit. Luc merasa kesakitan, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Tanpa sadar Luc melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah bilangkan?!" Luc membentak Viki. Viki kaget, lalu ia melepas lengan Luc.

"Kau ini mengganggu sekali, aku ingin sendirian!" Luc pun pergi meninggalkan Viki. Melihat Luc yang mengatakan kalau dirinya itu hanya mengganggu membuat Viki sedih. Viki pun berlari meninggalkan kelas dan gedung sekolah, ia berlari menuju asrama putri. Sesampainya di sana ia di asrama, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis.

**Viki's Pov**

"Apa aku ini memang menganggunya? Aku tahu ia selalu sendirian dan mungkin ia memang lebih menyukai sendirian." Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini, aku semakin sedih mengingat hal yang aku lakukan di musim panas kemarin bersamanya, apakah hanya aku saja yang senang? Tangis ku semakin meledak jika aku mengingat kata-katanya itu.

**End Pov**

**Luc's Pov**

Aku berjalan keluar dari tempat , ia berkata kalau lenganku hanya terkilir dan Cuma perlu waktu 2 minggu untuk sembuh. Aku merasa lenganku ini sakitnya tidak seberapa, tapi tadi aku sakit hati melihat dia berlari seolah-olah dia menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak cocok untuk bersikap keren ya? " Ucapku, aku semakin merasa bersalah kalau ku mengingat kejadian tadi dengan kejadian di musim panas kemarin. Ya aku memang selalu sendirian, kesepian, tapi begitu dia ada hari-hariku berubah.

**End Pov**

U-U-U-U-U

Lagi-lagi waktu pun berlalu. Festival sekolah sudah dimulai, nampak sekolah sangat ramai. Semua kelas nampak sibuk. Di kelas 1-1, banyak orang yang menyukai kedai teh mereka. Semua siswa kelas 1-1 pun sibuk sekali, tak terkecuali Luc. Walau lengannya terkilir, ia tetap membantu, ia membantu berjalan di sekolah sambil membawa papan iklan kedai teh kelasnya.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya Luc berkeliling sekolah, ia pun kembali ke kelas. Riou menyambut Luc.

"Terima kasih kau mau membantu walaupun sedang cedera, berkat kau kedai teh kita cukup ramai." Riou memberikan minum kepada Luc. Luc hanya terdiam.

"Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, biarkan yang lain menggantikanmu." Riou memberikan Luc waktu istirahat, Luc pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia tiba di depan kelas 1-3, nampaknya kelas 1-3 membuka stand boneka. Luc melihat Viki yang sedang bekerja di dalam kelas. Luc hanya menunduk dan pergi.

"Hey." Seseorang memanggil Luc. Luc menoleh, dan itu adalah Kinnison.

"Kita bicara sebentar, aku sedang istirahat." Kinnison melempar sebotol air kepada Luc. Merekapun berjalan ke atap sekolah dan duduk di sana.

"Kau terlihat murung." Ucap Kinnison, Luc hanya terdiam dan meminum air yang tadi di berikan Kinnison.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu, memang rumit kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang." Ucap Kinnison lagi, air tadi sudah habis di minum oleh Luc.

"Entahlah, kebanyakan orang-orang menilai kalau aku ini ketus,dingin bahkan tak punya perasaan. Jujur saja, aku kesepian." Luc meremas botol minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu kau akan terus sendirian." Ucap Kinnison sambil melihat langit. Luc hanya terdiam.

"Viki sepertinya salah paham atas tingkahmu ini, sebaiknya kau berbicara dengannya." Kinnison mengambil botol yang ada di tangan Luc.

"Apa dia mau berbicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja, dia pasti mau memaafkanmu kok." Kinnison tersenyum, Luc akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbiacara dengan Viki ketika acara penutupan festival sekolah.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Siang telah menjadi sore, festival sekolah sudah hampir selesai. Kedai teh milik kelas 1-1 semua menunya terjual habis dan mereka telah selesai beres-beres.

"Untuk merayakan suksesnya kedai teh kita, mari kita bersulang!" Riou mengangkat kaleng jusnya.

"Bersulang!" Semua bersulang dengan gembira, semua yang di lakukan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Tapi seperti biasa, Luc tidak ikut bersulang dan ia hanya meminum jusnya sendiri.

"Setelah ini ada acara penutupan festival sekolah, itu di adakan di lapangan. Sepertinya akan ada kembang api dan api unggun juga." Jillia memberitahu ke semua murid kelas 1-1. Seluruh murid kelas 1-1 terlihat bersemangat, dan tak lama kemudian acara penutupan akan segera di mulai. Seluruh murid keluar menuju lapangan.

"Kau tidak ikut Luc?" Tanya seorang murid kelas 1-1, Luc hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Acara penutupan pun di mulai, seluruh murid menari dengan gembira di sekitar api unggun, Luc hanya melihat pemandangan itu melalui jendela kelas. Ketika itu, seseorang masuk dan menepuk pundak Luc dengan lembut. Luc pun kaget dan menoleh.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu." Orang tersebut juga terkejut melihat Luc yang kaget.

"Oh, itu kau Viki." Hanya itu balasan Luc. Viki takut-takut untuk mendekati Luc, suasanannya menjadi canggung.

"Ambillah kursi lagi dan duduk di sampingku." Ucap Luc. Mendengar ucapan itu, Viki mengambil kursi yang ada di sampingnya lalu duduk di samping Luc. Suasananya kembali canggung, mereka takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Anu..." mereka mengatakan itu bersamaan.

"Eh, bicaralah duluan." Viki memberi kesempatan kepada Luc untuk berbicara duluan.

"Soal 3 hari yang lalu, aku minta maaf..." Luc kelihatan bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Viki tetap menyimak.

"...Aku hanya ingin bersikap keren, tapi aku malah menyakitimu. Aku merasa bersalah." Lanjut Luc. Mendengar ucapan itu, Viki merasa ingin menangis, tetapi ia mencoba menahannya. Luc memalingkan wajahnya, sebenarnya ia sekarang malu dan wajahnya itu memerah.

"Emh, Viki..." Luc kembali memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Iya?" Balas Viki.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Luc sekarang menatap Viki. Melihat gadis berbadan mungil, berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah polos itu. Luc menjadi semakin malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Luc kebingungan dan malu.

"Katakan saja." Viki semakin penasaran. Luc semakin kebingungan dalam mencari cara yang pas untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"_A-aku tidak pandai dalam bicara. A-aku pakai tindakan saja ya."_ Luc berbicara dalam pikirannya.

Luc langsung menarik lengan Viki. Ketika itu Kembang api di ledakkan, Luc mencium Viki.

Langit berwarna-warni dihiasi oleh kembang api, Luc melepas ciumannya. Viki kaget dan menutup mulutnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Luc akan menciumnya.

"K-kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanya Luc. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah, Viki masih tetap kaget.

"A-aku menyukaimu, jangan pura-pura kaget!" Luc membentak Viki, sekarang bentakkannya berbeda. Viki mendengar pengakuan Luc itu menangis dan memeluknya.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Viki. Luc kini merasa lega.

"Kau mau kan tetap menghabiskan waktu bersamaku walau bukan hanya musim panas?" Tanya Luc sambil mengelus kepala Viki. Viki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Viki malah tertidur dalam pelukan Luc. Luc pun menggendong Viki dan membawanya kembali ke asrama.

"Aku menuggu hal apa yang bisa kita lakukan di musim lainnya nanti." Ucap Luc.

**Fin**

**Author : Chapter II done**

**Maaf endingnya agak kurang jelas, maklum bingung mau bikin endingnya kayak apa.**

**Please RnR**


End file.
